


Il bosco è un luogo pericoloso

by Ai_Sellie



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: F/M, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ai_Sellie/pseuds/Ai_Sellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamma dice sempre che il bosco è un luogo pericoloso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il bosco è un luogo pericoloso

Mamma dice sempre che il bosco è un luogo pericoloso.  
Mentre mi allaccia la mantellina e mi sistema il cappuccio sulla testa mi ripete che non bisogna mai addentrarsi nelle parti più buie, di fare molta attenzione al lupo, che è pericoloso, e che se percorro tutto il sentiero senza lasciarlo riuscirò sicuramente a superare il bosco e a raggiungere il villaggio senza problemi.  
Poi mi da un bacio sulla fronte e mi lascia andare.  
Anche il Signor Lupo dice che il bosco è un luogo pericoloso.  
Mentre mi accarezza la testa, seduta sulle sue gambe, dice che sì, la mia mamma ha ragione, è davvero un posto molto pericoloso, pieno di arbusti velenosi e piante carnivore, ma che lui è felice di potermi aiutare perché io sono una bambina proprio gentile.  
Mentre mi bacia la guancia e mi tocca tra le gambe ripete che anche il villaggio è un luogo pericoloso. Mentre mi sfila le mutandine insiste che è pieno di persone cattive, pronte solo a farmi del male e ad approfittarsi di me e che, davvero, non è un problema, andrà lui al posto mio, basta solo che gli dica di cosa ho bisogna.  
Poi si slaccia i pantaloni, mi tocca di nuovo tra le gambe con il suo pisello, questa volta – ha detto che si chiama così, come le piccole palline verdi che io lascio sempre nel piatto perché non mi piacciono – e dice altre cose ma a quel punto comincio a sentirmi davvero strana, chiudo gli occhi e smetto di ascoltare.  
Quando li riapro sono stanca, un po’ sudata; lui mi bacia una guancia e mi accarezza la testa.  
Mi lascia da sola nella radura in cui vive, dicendomi che posso raccogliere tutti i fiori che voglio e torna sempre quando ne ho raggruppato un bel mazzolino tutto colorato da portare alla mamma.  
Sistema nel cestino la spesa fatta e mentre mi infila le mutandine e mi allaccia la mantellina dice che è proprio un bel mazzo di fiori, che la mia mamma sarà sicuramente felice del regalo ma di non dirle la verità su dove l’ho preso, perché è il nostro segreto.  
Mi fa un ultima carezza e mi sistema il cappuccio sulla testa, prima di salutarmi, raccomandandosi di fare attenzione sulla strada del ritorno, di non lasciare mai il sentiero perché il bosco è un luogo pericoloso.  
Una volta, prima di mandarmi a fare la spesa al villaggio, la mamma mi ha chiesto se le avessi disubbidito, che tutti quei fiori che le portavo in regalo erano belli ma non capiva come potessero crescerne così tanti lungo il sentiero. Mi ha allacciato la mantellina e ha ripetuto che il bosco è un luogo molto pericoloso, mi ha chiesto se mi fosse capitato d’imbattermi in una persona cattiva ed in quel caso di dirglielo subito perché lei mi vuole bene e mi avrebbe aiutato.  
Io ci ho pensato un attimo poi ho sorriso e ho scosso la testa.  
La mia mamma dice sempre che le persone cattive non sorridono mai perché sono infelici.  
Il Signor Lupo sorride sempre.


End file.
